1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stairtread comprising a core layer made of lower quality material, in particular but not exclusively lower quality hardwood, and a top layer and nose member made of higher quality wood.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wooden stairtreads are made of elongate wooden lamellas each made of a single solid piece of higher quality wood, these elongate wooden lamellas being assembled, i.e. glued laterally adjacent to each other to form the tread. This structure has the drawback of requiring a large quantity of higher quality wood.
In the present disclosure and in the appended claims, the expression "higher quality wood" is intended to designate wood of sufficient quality to be used in making the elongate wooden lamellas of conventional wooden treads, while the expression "lower quality wood" relates to wood of insufficient quality and usually discarded upon manufacture of conventional wooden treads. Regarding the expression "lower quality material" it includes lower quality wood and secondary materials such as high density fiber materials.